


You Would, Wouldn’t You?

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Karlnapity [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Quackity had always had trouble with serious emotion. He said I love you often, sure, but the words had slowly stopped having as much meaning, as he always said them in a silly manner. It hurt to say it in serious circumstances. Sapnap and Karl knew that he loved him - they always did.-or-Quackity is stuck in his memories of Shlatt
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Karlnapity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162577
Comments: 14
Kudos: 377





	You Would, Wouldn’t You?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: panic attacks, past emotional abuse, semi flashbacks
> 
> Note: text in italics represents Shlatt’s voice inside of Quackity’s head - it is not physical dialogue, rather part of the breakdown

Quackity had always had trouble with serious emotion. He said I love you often, sure, but the words had slowly stopped having as much meaning, as he always said them in a silly manner. It hurt to say it in serious circumstances. Sapnap and Karl knew that he loved him - they always did.

They always understood that. And they did their best to make sure Quackity understood that he was loved back.

But lately he was starting to feel things he hadn’t felt in so long.. Not since Shlatt.

He felt his stomach sink with anxiety any time he said the three words Shlatt always hated most.

“ _I love you,”_

_ “You would, wouldn’t you.” _

That’s how it started at least. Over the course of two days Quackity couldn’t help but feel terrified - he truly was in love with these boys. The last time he was this in love he only had one person to let down. This time he had two. He didn’t think anyone would ever love him after Shlatt.

“ _I’m your only hope! No one else cares about you like I do, and no one else ever will.”_

_ “You can’t leave me - you’ll be all alone.” _

He’d found Karl and Sapnap, but what would happen if they started to hate him? He wrapped his wings around himself protectively, a habit that usually made him feel safer. But this time the hurt was on the inside - his wings couldn’t protect him from that.

_ “Those stupid fucking wings won’t do anything for you.” _

Quackity stumbled from where he stood in the kitchen over to sit on the couch - he’d be able to think better sitting down. To his surprise he found his fiance’s cuddling there. He’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts he forgot they were here.

“ _God, can't you do anything right?”_

“Quackers? Did you wanna sit down?” Sapnap asked gently, sensing his distress. Quackity stepped backwards, bumping into the coffee table.

“ _Always in the way.”_

_ “Never watching where you’re going-” _

“I- sorry, no, I’ll watch out next time.” he muttered, not quite certain what Sapnap had said.

_ “All your fault-” _

“Big Q, what’s wrong?” Karl said standing up and reaching for Quackity, who flinched away.

“No no, please I’ll be better -”

“ _Pathetic, begging at my knees for mercy-”_

“I swear I didn’t mean to -”

_ “You always say that. You always fuck everything up for me.” _

“Quackity, it’s okay, we’re here-” Sapnap started.

_ “You’ll never be anything without me.” _

“-we love you.”

_ “You would, wouldn’t you.” _

Quackity fell to the floor, his knees making an awful cracking sound when they hit. His wings tensed behind him and he covered his ears.

“ _Fuck you - oh my god fuck-”_

“-you.”

A sob wrenched itself from his throat. “I’m so sorry, Shlatt, I-”

“ _Look what you’ve done.”_

“What?” Sapnap whispered almost to himself. “Oh no, no, Q-”

“ _You messed everything up. No one will ever love you again.”_

“Breathe, Quackers,” Karl’s breath smelled like peanut butter. Why did it smell like peanut butter? “Just breathe for me, okay?”

Karl. Karl was in front of him on his knees. Sapnap stood behind the burnette, worry painting his face. He focused his eyes on the swirl on Karl’s hoodie and tried to breathe. It took a few tries but soon the world felt less spinny.

“Are you feeling better?” Karl murmured, offering him a hand. Quackity winced and held it gingerly, as though if he held on too hard Karl would break.

“I dunno,” he replied finally. “‘M scared - I’m so scared.” Sapnap quietly maneuvered his way behind the duck hybrid and sat down, offering his open arms which Quackity fell into gratefully. Steady arms wrapped around his

chest and warm lips left a kiss in his hair. Karl kept going, rubbing his thumb over Q’s cheeks lovingly, brushing away a few tears.

“You’re scared?”

“Terrified.” he shakily nodded.

“ _Coward.”_

He shook his head.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Karl murmured, lovingly running his hand through his fiance’s black locks.

Quackity opened and closed his mouth a few times before choking out:

“I’m in love with you.” Karl and Sapnap glanced at each other, sharing a confused look. “I’m in love with both of you. I love you two so so badly. And it’s terrifying.” He took a shaky deep breath and continued before he could think better of it.

“I’ve only ever been in love with one person -” he hesitated, but didn’t say his name. They understood nonetheless. “- but now I have two. I have two people who I could let down. I could lose both of you at once, and then I’ll be all alone again.”

“Q - you won’t.” Sapnap spoke up. “There is nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you. I promise.”

Quackity sniffled. “But what if-”

“Nothing.” Sapnap said firmly. “Karl and I talked about this last week and we both agree - there is not a single thing in this world that can tear us apart.”

Quackity glanced up at this second lover who nodded at him.

“It’s true, Quackity.”

“ _No, they’re lying to you.”_

“ _You’ll fail them one day.”_

_ “Just you wait.” _

“I-”

_ “Don’t you dare.” _

“I love you, Karl.” Quackity mumbled.

_ “Don’t do it!” _

“I love you, Sapnap.”

“We love you too, Big Q.”


End file.
